1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a depilating device for removing hairs.
2. Description of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-125925, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a depilating device which is equipped with a rotating cylinder. The rotating cylinder has a pair of claws that opens and closes with rotation of the rotating cylinder. The claws pinch and pull out hairs from skin as the rotating cylinder rotates. A housing contains a driving unit which drives the rotating cylinder. A head equipped with the rotating cylinder for depilation may be freely attached to the housing.
In this depilating device, an overload clutch which controls rotation of the rotating cylinder when the rotating cylinder is overloaded is built in the head. Since the head must accommodate a space for the overload clutch, the head becomes large.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a depilating device includes a housing, a depilation head detachably attached to the housing and including a hair removing device configured to remove hairs, a driving unit provided in the housing and configured to drive the hair removing device, and at least one overload clutch provided in the housing to to transmit driving output by the driving unit to the hair removing device and configured to interrupt transmission of the driving when a torque required to operate the hair removing device is beyond a predetermined value.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a depilating device includes a housing, a plurality of depilation heads each configured to attach to the housing and each including a hair removing device configured to remove hairs, the plurality of depilation heads being selectively attached to the housing according to hairs to be removed, a driving unit provided in the housing between the hair removing device and the driving unit and configured to drive the hair removing device, and at least one overload clutch provided in the housing to transmit driving output by the driving unit to the hair removing device and configured to interrupt transmission of the driving when a torque required to operate the hair removing device is beyond a predetermined value.